


Grief Weights Like a Thousand Moons

by smile_it_will_get_better



Series: Umbrella Academy Oneshots [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU the world doesn't end, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Dave & Klaus Hargreeves During Vietnam, Dave is a sweetheart, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff and Angst, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Uno Reverse cards the apocalypse, Klaus and Dave are idiots in love and I am here for it, Klaus has his comic powers, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Theres no follow through, They are just so stupid and filled with love, but its definitely mentioned and discussed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_it_will_get_better/pseuds/smile_it_will_get_better
Summary: Klaus decided that neither heaven, hell, or a giant piece of the moon can stop him from seeing Dave again. Even if he has to unlock new powers to accomplish it....My friend told me about how Klaus saves the world in the comics and I just had to guys





	Grief Weights Like a Thousand Moons

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering why I haven't updated my main fic yet, this is the reason. I just had so many ideas for this story I had to get them down before I could focus on my other one, which should be coming out sometime tomorrow or the day after. 
> 
> But no, I hope you enjoy the fic! Brief trigger warning for some pretty dark thoughts concerning suicide, no actual attempt, but it is talked about. 
> 
> Oh, and this fic jumps between the past and present, but it's pretty clear what's what so hopefully no one gets confused.

Klaus had always loved the stars. He really did. Staring up at the night sky, seeing them twinkle in the darkness, it had a way of calming him. When he was younger, Luther and him would go up to the roof, pointing out their favorite constellations and gushing about different things they read in the books Grace ordered for them. 

This was a bit of a different circumstance. 

He was standing on the academy roof, staring up at the sky from where he sat on the edge, his legs dangling over the side. 

He looks down at the street below him, the air lit up with a soft orange glow coming from the flickering streetlights. It’s drizzling slightly, not enough to soak him, but enough to distort the air around him, the droplets reflecting the light. The air is cold enough to make him shiver, but not enough to persuade him to go inside for an actual jacket. All he had on was his army coat over a too bright tee-shirt, his leather pants not helping much either. Did wonders for the thighs though. 

A car goes by, the headlights splitting through the night and Klaus remembers the day he just had. Diego driving him around, getting into a fight with people he very well may have seen or even known. His eyes flutter shut, letting the air around him sting his face as he sighed. 

His balance was kind of shot right now, and every once or twice he found find himself leaning forwards subconsciously, testing the waters below. But he wouldn’t fall. There was many ways he thought he would die from, falling off the roof of his childhood home was not one of them. 

He’s been on the edge of buildings and brides more than he could count. Weirdly enough, suicide ghosts were some of the friendliest there was. He enjoyed sitting down with them when he was coming down from a high. They would tell him they regretted it sometimes, but it was a peaceful way to die, painless almost. Sure, it stung for a second, but then it was nothing. 

“What are we going to do?” Ben asked quietly, sitting beside Klaus and swinging his legs over the edge. Ghosts were a lot more careless about things like sitting on the edge of a tall building. Mostly because they couldn’t die twice. 

“Who knows,” Klaus sighed, shaking his head. “This is a giant crapshoot isn’t it brother dear?”

“I don’t know,” Ben said evenly. “You won’t tell me what happened.” 

“Your smart Benny boy.” Klaus dismissed, waving a hand and ignoring the way it shook. He wished he brought his bottle of vodka out with him. 

“There was someone named Dave.” Ben said, and nearby, the lamp flickered and sparked, bursting out with a soft pop. 

Klaus found himself in Vietnam again, bombs flying through the sky, Dave’s arm pressed against his as they ducked down, praying and hoping to be saved as the ground around them lit up with brilliant flames or orange and red, chemicals staining their nose. 

He shook himself out of the memory, blinking rapidly as a hand reached up to fiddle with the metal tags hung limp around the neck. 

He was tired, exhausted, and he wanted to scream and cry and hit something until it all felt better. 

He loved Dave with all of himself, had filled himself so up to the brim with that love and devotion. But now it was gone, sucked out of him like the blood that poured from Dave’s corpse. So now he was empty, a hollowed-out shell of himself. He dug out everything inside of him for Dave, and now that Dave was gone, Klaus didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Maybe I’ll get sober,” He threw out, trying not to feel offended by Ben’s look of shock. “Diego’s right, maybe I can see him again.” 

“Getting sober is hard Klaus.” Ben said, as if Klaus hadn’t gone through it many times only to fall right back into the clutches of addiction. 

“I can do it,” He said nodding his head. He would do anything to see Dave again, would rip out his heart in an offering to the gods if he was to only hold Dave’s hand for a second longer. “I can do it.” 

________________________________

“I can’t do it,” Klaus sobbed, his hands reaching out. Dave took them, shushing him and gripping onto him tightly. 

“Just a little longer,” Dave whispered, looking over to the medic. “Are you almost done?” 

“The bullet when in deep,” Danny said, gritting his teeth. “I could use some goddamn peace and quiet Katz.” 

“Right, got it. Going silent now.” Dave nodded, looking so serious that Klaus would have laughed if it weren’t for the overwhelming pain in his shoulder. 

Dave managed to keep quiet for exactly a minute and twenty-seven seconds, Klaus was counting. 

“Is it going good?” 

“Katz!”

“Sorry!” 

Klaus laughed, shaking his head and grimacing. Dave patted his cheek, smiling softly. 

“You're going to be okay Klaus,” He whispered. “Not much longer.” 

Sure enough, almost five minutes later the bullet was out of his shoulder and Danny was sewing him up, tying off the last stitch and letting him know how lucky he was. He didn’t feel lucky, he hurt like a bitch. He couldn’t wait for the painkillers to kick in. 

Dave sat by his side in the poorly lit tent, clutching onto his hand despite the nurse’s looking at them weirdly. 

“Go to bed,” Klaus said, almost drugged out of his mind. They had the good stuff here, really good stuff. “Don’t need to keep watch, not dying yet.” 

“You almost did though,” Dave said softly, and Klaus sighed internally, it was going to be one of those serious conversations. “I’m not tired.” 

“Go to bed,” He whined, throwing his head back. “I’m not going to die, death isn’t any fun either, just a lot of screaming mostly, not looking forwards to that.” 

“How do you know that?” Dave snorted, a soft look now on his face. 

“Did I forget to tell you I see dead people?” Klaus asked, blinking in confusion. Everything was kind of muddled right now, drugs did wonders. 

“Um, it never came up no,” Dave said, blinking as if trying to get something out of his eye. It was then that Klaus remembered that saying you see dead people is probably a one-way ticket into crazy town around here. 

“I mean, I don’t see ghosts.” He said dumbly. “That’d be crazy.” 

“Klaus-“ Dave sighed, his lips turning up at the sides. 

“No ghosts here!” He continued loudly. “Complete sane person here.” 

“Klaus!” Dave cried, reaching out to cup Klaus’s cheek. “It’s okay, I believe you.” 

“What?” 

“My nan had a knack for predicting the future, seeing ghosts isn’t that far fetched in my family.” 

“Oh,” Klaus said, nodding. “Cool beans.” 

Dave laughed, squeezing his hand again. Klaus smiled up at him, relaxing into the grip. Dave’s smile was more potent than any drug they could pump him full of. 

“So, are you just going to leave me on that?” Dave asked after a long moment. “Can I get some background, or something?” 

“I can see dead people,” Klaus deadpanned. “Pretty self-explanatory.” 

“Awesome.” Dave said, and he seemed so convinced that Klaus was some man with an amazing ability, someone special, some superhero. 

“Not awesome,” He said, because he didn’t know how to handle the loving look in the other man’s eyes. “Sucks actually, so many people around me at all times, screaming and begging with no way to get rid of them.” 

Dave’s face dropped, and Klaus almost hated the kicked puppy look in his eyes. 

“You can’t get rid of them?” He asked softly, his eyes darting around the room trying to see things he never would be able to. 

“My dad thought I could if I tried hard enough,” Klaus snorted, shaking his head. “And before you ask, there’s none here because I’m drugged to hell.” 

“The drugs make them go away?” 

“I don’t know how else to get rid of them.” He admitted, looking away. 

“I can help!” Dave said, lighting up again. “We can practice and work on it together.” 

“Dave,” Klaus sighed, his face softening. He seemed so hopeful, thinking that maybe he could help him. It was pointless, Klaus was useless. “It won’t work.” 

“How do you know?” Dave defended. “Have you ever tried?” 

“My dad spent my entire life trying to make me get a hold of these things.” Klaus laughed. “It didn’t work for him.” 

“Maybe because he was an asshole?” Dave said, smiling softly, leaning closer. Klaus hadn’t told him much about his home life in the four-months he’d been there, but Dave knew enough to know that Reginald was the biggest asshole to exist. “It’s your ability, you need to want to get rid of them. He can’t force you to learn things like that.” 

“I’ve wanted them gone for ages Davey,” Klaus snapped, shaking his head. “If it was as simple as wanting, they’d be gone.” 

“Then it isn’t that simple,” Dave continued. “But it’s worth a shot, right? You never know until you try.” 

“I have tried.” Klaus repeated, in case that message was getting lost in translation. 

“Your father forcing you to do things doesn’t count as trying,” Dave said. “We’ll be different from that.” 

“Really?” Klaus snapped. “How are you different from my father? You're trying to harness my powers like he was.” 

Dave looked hurt for a second, and Klaus was afraid that he had gone too far, that Dave would start to pull away from him. 

“I love you,” Dave said firmly. “That’s the difference.” 

Klaus laughed wetly, tears stinging at the back of his eyes. 

“I love you too you big idiot.” He whispered, leaning up to pull Dave into a heated kiss. 

They pulled apart after a long time, both out of breath. Klaus rested his forehead against Dave’s relaxing in Dave’s strong grip. 

“I’ll do it,” He whispered. “We can try.” 

“Okay baby,” Dave whispered back. “The second you want to stop, we will okay? I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

He would never tire of saying that. 

___________________

He was high again. 

The state between being aware and unaware was where he preferred to be. A small part of him knew that the world was ending soon, that he was hindering his ability to see Dave again. But the other half of him liked the weightlessness, the ability to push the absolute emptiness deep inside him away and be able to feel something, even if it was all artificial. 

“Come on Klaus,” Ben sighed. “What happened to staying sober?” 

“It died,” Klaus giggled, throwing his arms out sloppily. “Just like Dave.” 

Ben’s face twisted with grief, like he was the one who lost the goddamn love of his life and not Klaus. 

“Turn the frown upside down Benny,” He slurred. “The world should end soon; might as well enjoy the time I have left.” 

He sobered up that evening in his bathroom, locking the door as he shoved a finger down his throat in order to puke up the pills he swallowed. The high was crashing around him like glass, shattering his already fragile state of mind. 

He wanted Dave here, wanted to hold him close and hear his heartbeat, and he couldn’t do that while fucking high, so he needed to not be high. If not being high meant puking up his guts and feeling like someone was scraping out his insides with a spoon, then so be it. 

His head was swirling and distantly he heard someone start screaming as he continued to puke, shake and cry. Wishing he was doing literally anything other than this right now.

He didn’t get to bed that night, choosing instead to curl up on the floor, shivering with his hands over his head, memories of Dave’s dead eyes staring at him as he slept. 

_____________________

“Aren’t we supposed to be on patrol?” Klaus asked, trying not to feel bitter as they walked along. His head was pounding and his stomach was turning, all because Dave got the whole idea of sobriety into his head in the name of practicing his powers. 

“Patrol sucks,” Dave said dismissively. “I’d rather be helping you.” 

They had stopped halfway through their patrol, far enough away that none of the men would find them anytime soon. Normally, they used this time for much more fun and pleasurable activities than sitting around waiting for a miracle. 

“So what now?” Klaus asked, twirling around. “I close my eyes, pray to god, and suddenly all the ghosts poof away?” 

“I mean, that would be cool.” Dave shrugged, and Klaus sighed. “But for now I think we can just sit here and figure out a plan.” 

“A plan.” 

“That is what I said.” 

So Klaus sat down, right on the ground, first making sure Dave’s hand was tightly clasped in his so he could drag them both down at once. 

“How many?” Dave whispered leaning in close. 

“We don’t need to whisper,” Klaus said loudly. “Around five.” 

It was actually the most peaceful things had been in a while, even when barely coming down from a high, at least ten ghosts were around him at some time, all in some sort of shell shocked or painful state. Some fellow soldiers, some Charlies. 

Dave was looking around once again, as if he could manifest them by the power of will. 

“So let’s think. How do your powers normally work?” Dave said, thankfully now talking normally. 

“They don’t,” Klaus replied. “The ghosts are just kind of there.” 

“What do they do?” 

“Scream, cry, beg, say my name a weird amount of time.” Klaus gestured widely. “The normal ghost things.” 

Dave nodded as if that made total sense. 

“And being high helps that?” He asked. Klaus shrugged in response. “Let’s work with that then.” 

“I can get high?” Klaus asked, perking up slightly. 

“Not what I was suggesting babe,” Dave laughed. “But you do know that you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to right? We can go back right now and I will personally find you a pile of pills to help.” 

“Why would you do that?” Klaus asked. 

“Because I love you,” Dave said, and Klaus' heart fluttered wildly like it always did when Dave said that. “And although I wish you wouldn’t pop pills all day, if it helps you, then what can I do? I want you to be happy Klaus, not to tie you down against your will until your sober and screaming.” 

Klaus hummed, leaning forwards and pecking Dave on the lips. 

“Thanks,” He whispered.

“The drugs make you calm right?” Dave asked, completely changing the subject. 

“Uh, I guess?” 

“Let’s meditate then.” 

“Oh hell no.” 

________________________

He was on the roof again. 

It wasn’t morning yet, but he had a nightmare after only a few hours of sleep. He decided that despite feeling like a bag of shit, he should get some free air. 

Going for a walk would only tempt him to find another dealer, and the only other place he could think of was on top of the roof. Because he forgot they had a backyard until he was up here, and he was not walking down those stairs again. 

He was standing on the edge this time, looking down at the street. It was pretty much the same as last time, flickering lights, light rain, occasionally a bird would fly by or a car would pass. Overall, boring. 

So he looked up at the sky. 

Like magic, the stars were out in droves. You wouldn’t think that a well-lit area like this one would allow for a clear sky. Especially with the rain, but somehow without fail, there was always a view of the stars from here. 

The sky was filled with them, clusters among clusters of twinkling lights, swirling around the sky. He felt so small, so insignificant in the grand scheme of things. The world would end in a couple of days, but those stars would continue to twinkle on in the sky, never wavering or flinching until it imploded itself, falling into itself. Even them, it would continue to exist as a black hole or a white dwarf. 

While they lay rotting on the ground, the galaxy will still exist, the sun will still burn, the stars still locked in their eternal dance in the sky. 

He wished he could be a star, just exist up in the sky, without responsibilities, without thoughts. Just a giant mass of burning gas in a giant sea of nothingness. 

“Klaus!” A voice called, out, loud and sudden enough to startle him, making him turn suddenly. He stumbled a bit, his bare feet catching onto a rock and sending him stumbling. He wobbled for a few seconds before falling off the side, stumbling onto the roof once again. Diego was by his side in moments, holding onto his arms with his eyes wide. 

“Hey Dee.” Klaus said cheerfully, ignoring the way his stomach was doing summersaults. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Diego asked, his fingers gripping onto him almost painfully. 

“Enjoying the view,” Klaus asked, attempting to gesture to the edge before remembering that Diego was holding onto him. “Care to join?

Diego dropped his hands, his arms falling limply by his side. Klaus took that as confirmation, climbing back up the side and sitting down this time, patting the roof beside him.  
He wasn’t actually expecting his brother to sit beside him, used to Diego storming away to get back to whatever brooding he needed to get back to. 

“It’s kind of nice.” Diego grumbled after a few minutes of just staring. 

Klaus only hummed in response, too busy staring up at the sky and trying to count all the stars he could see. Dave and him used to do that, just stare at the sky and see who could count the most in a set amount of time. Normally they would both just say outrageously high numbers in hope of winning. 

“You're quiet again.”

“Sorry, I’ll get back to my scheduled performance of Brittney Spears' Toxic in a moment.” 

“Are you okay?” Diego asked, turning to him. 

“Are you asking if I want to talk about feelings?” Klaus asked, turning to Diego in fake surprise. 

“I’m serious Klaus,” Diego said, smacking his shoulders. “You were acting super weird today, and I heard you throwing up earlier. Now I find you standing on the edge of our roof, like that’s a perfectly normal thing to do at three o’clock in the morning. So what is up with you?”

Klaus took a deep breath, looking away from Diego, unable to hold eye contact anymore. 

“I’m trying to get sober,” He said softly. “I want to get sober.” 

“That doesn’t explain things.” Diego said softly. 

“I’m trying to get sober,” He repeated. “Because I want to see the love of my life again, and I really want to do it you know?” 

“Klaus,” Diego started, but Klaus cut him off. 

“I want to see Dave again, and I know I can if I try hard enough but there’s a big part of that just wants to pump so many drugs into my system that I can’t think, because being sober means seeing him everywhere I look and I don’t think I can deal with this.” 

Tears were stinging his eyes and all he could remember was Dave kissing his tears away the night he finally opened up about the true extent of his childhood trauma. 

_”It’s going to be okay my love.”_ Klaus could still hear his voice ringing in his ears. _”I’ve got you daring._

The rain started to pick up. 

“He’s everywhere I look.” Klaus continued, his eyes shutting tightly as he wrapping his arms around himself. “Vietnam is everywhere I look. Hell, I snapped my eyeliner earlier and it took me five minutes to remember that I was in 2019 and there wasn’t a bomb dropping on my head.” 

He was shaking now, the wind blowing around them and he was half worried he was about to get blown off the roof and left to the mercy of the hard ground below. He was soaked to the bone now, rain pouring around them. 

“I’m just so empty and pissed and the worlds ending in like two days and I can’t bring myself to care.” He whispered, one hand reaching up to grab the dog tags. Dave’s dog tags, which were still stained with blood if you looked fully at it. Klaus refrained from looking at it. “All I want to do is be numb, but not this horrible emptiness. Just removal from all this.” 

Diego didn’t respond for a long time, and Klaus was worried his brother had zoned out and wasn’t actually listening at all. That would probably be best in the end. 

“You know Klaus,” Diego said carefully. “Sometimes I feel like your trying to die.” 

That’s what he got from that entire rant? Klaus told him all of his grief and worries and Diego seemed concerned over if Klaus was trying to die?

In fairness, Diego had found him standing on the edge of the building, looking like he was about to jump off. 

“I don’t think I can,” He muttered under his breath, Diego didn’t hear him. 

“I care about you okay?” Diego snapped. “So does mom, and Pogo, and everyone else. As shitty as we are at showing it. So you can’t give up okay? You’ll get sober and see him, whoever it is alright? Don’t you start giving up on me.” 

“Sometimes I think it would be easier,” He whispered, looking over at Diego, who looked half sad half constipated. “Dying I mean. The chances of my powers working and me being able to see him? Pretty low. But if I just end it all, maybe I can see him again.” 

“Don’t say that.” 

“Diego-“ 

“No, you can’t say that,” Diego said fiercely, a hand gripping his shoulder tightly and forcing Klaus to face him. “Don’t say that. You can’t leave me alone here okay? Promise me you’re not going to do something stupid. You have to promise me that.” 

“Okay,” Klaus whispered. He wasn’t sure if it was tears or rain slipping down his cheeks. “I promise you big sap.” 

Diego was pulling him into a hug before Klaus could blink, clutching tightly onto him for barely ten seconds before pulling away. 

Diego stood up, clearing his throat awkwardly. 

“It’s pouring.” He said, as if Klaus hadn’t noticed. 

“No shit.” 

“Get your ass up and let’s go inside okay?” 

“Sir yes, sir.” 

_______________________________

“Do you ever wish we could leave all this?” Dave asked him one day, while they stood in a crowded bar, music filling their ears and their throats burning from the whiskey they just downed. 

“Leave what?” Klaus asked dumbly. 

“The war, this country, the world,” Dave said casually. “You know.” 

“If you left right now,” Klaus said carefully, turning to stare into Dave’s eyes. They were so blue, so open and stunning. Everyone who had ever waxed poetry about blue eyes was right on all counts. “Where would you go?” 

“That easy,” Dave said, sending Klaus a blinding smile. “I would go wherever you went.” 

“Oh,” Klaus said, his chest warming as he stared at Dave with a stupid look on his face. The truth was he couldn’t come up with anything to say other than that. Dave had a way of stealing all words and coherent thought from his mind with a simple phrase. 

“We should move to the city.” Dave continued, and Klaus simply watched him. “Move into an apartment together. One with one of those silly window gardens. Get noise complaints all the time, annoy our elderly neighbors.” 

“Only if I get to hand up fairy lights,” Klaus said. “And we should get a hamster.” 

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Dave commented. “We better name him Whiskers.” 

“Insufferable. I love it.” 

They smiled at each other, lost in the moment for a long time. 

“I would be best friends with our neighbor, I hope you know that,” Klaus said, a silly grin spreading across his lips. “We would start a knitting group.” 

“If you don’t make me a scarf or something, that’s grounds for divorce.” Dave told him seriously. 

“Dave it’s illegal for us to get married.” 

“One day it won't,” Dave said. “And when that happens, we will get married, and live in our super cool apartment with our 7 cats and our 2 adopted children. And we will be happy, but one day you’ll wake up and I will be gone. And when the kids ask where Daddy went, you have to tell them it’s because you didn’t make me that scarf.” 

“Awe, you want to marry me.” Klaus said, ignoring the other half of that entire statement. 

“Of course I do,” Dave said, cupping his cheek. They were allowed to be affectionate here. None of their troop was here and the locals couldn’t care less about who they screwed in the dead of night. “I want to spend my life with you Klaus Hargreeves. These last eight months have proved that.” 

“We should get matching tattoos,” Klaus choked out, because tears were filling his eyes and he wasn’t about to cry in front of Dave again. 

“We already have matching tattoos.” 

“With our troop though,” Klaus whined. “We should get tattoos just for us.” 

“Sure.” 

They ended up drinking a lot more that nights, and by the morning they woke up with matching tattoos declairing their love on their torsos.  
___________________________

He was sober, or as sober as he was going to get in the last three days. 

Diego had helped him, in between the whole running around to save the world business. Diego would check up on him, snap him out of whatever depressive mood, and rubbed his back as he threw up. All in all, the best their relationship had been in the past fifteen years. 

He sat on his bed, knitting a scarf because he distantly remembered a conversation when he promised Dave one. When Dave showed up, he could give it to him. That was if Dave showed up of course. 

But why wouldn’t he? Dave said he loved him, and Klaus loved Dave too. So they would meet again, even if Klaus had to move heaven and hell to get there. 

Klaus was working so hard to see him again. He missed Dave like a lost limb, something Klaus needed. He couldn’t live without Dave, and he was willing to sit here, sweating and miserable in order to see the ghosts of the man he loved once again

There was an itch under his skin, constantly bugging him to go out and get a hit. It was like this in Vietnam too, but Dave was always there to help him out, with a kiss or an arm around his shoulder, a whispered encouragement in the dark. 

Here, all he had was distant memories of what it felt like to be sober and happy about it. 

“Why is this so hard?” He complained, the yarn getting mixed up in his hands. 

“You need to increase the tension,” Ben said absentmindedly, not even looking up. 

“I’m not talking about the scarf,” Klaus whined, although he half was. He kind of related to the scarf in one way, half-formed and rainbow-colored, yarn strew around and coming apart at the seams. 

“Were you expecting sobriety to be easy?” Ben asked, which was somewhat harsh, but his voice was soft enough that Klaus let it go. “You’ve done this before. It’ll be hard.” 

“Nothing is ever easy around me,” He sighed. “I think God should let me win the lottery. I deserve it.” 

“Sure you do Klaus,” Ben said, with a hint of a smile in his voice. “This will be worth it, okay?” 

“Yeah, I know.” Klaus sighed, dropping the yarn and staring up at the ceiling. “I just want him here now.” 

“He’ll be here,” Ben promised. “Get back to work on that scarf, or else it’ll never get finished.” 

“Fine _dad_."

___________________________

“Just focus,” Dave whispered, his arms wrapped tightly around Klaus. “Keep concentration and breath sweetheart.” 

Klaus did as told, trying his best to focus his breath and push everyone away from him. 

It was really loud here, three soldier who died in an explosion screaming in pain despite not actually having heads, which Klaus wasn’t about to question. Four more soldiers surrounded him, speaking rapid Viennese that Klaus could just barely understand. 

He took another breath in, his shaking hands clenching onto Dave’s arms to ground himself. 

Focus. Concentrate. Breath. 

He repeated those words over and over again, Dave mummering encouragingly behind him, securely wrapping Klaus up as they worked. 

“Steady love,” Dave continued. “Steady.” 

And suddenly the noise started to fade.

_____________________________

It was Vanya all along. 

Who would have seen that coming? 

Not Klaus, that was for sure. In fact, he had barely seen Vanya the entire trip, pretty much ignoring her for his own petty reasons. 

He was still mad at how she described him in her book, how she said he would rather spend time with the ghosts than any of them. He remembered reading that at rehab, before going out a few days later and injecting himself with enough heroin to kill a baby elephant. 

So yeah, he wasn’t expecting Vanya up on that stage, her eyes glowing white as she performed the violin solo to end all violin solos, as well as end the rest of the world. 

But either way, there she was, and they were getting attached, and everything as moving a lot faster than he wanted them to. Next thing he knew Ben was there kicking ass, Allison was behind Vanya with a gun, and finally, Vanya was unconscious and a giant moon rock was hurtling towards earth at a breakneck speed. 

He wondered if this was what Dad had planned for them. If they were meant to be here, standing in a theater with their sister sending a giant rock to end the world, powerless to stop the destruction of everything and anything. 

“If only Sir Reginald could see us right now huh.” Diego said, staring sadly up at the sky. 

Klaus was suddenly pissed. 

This wasn’t right. He hadn’t spent the last few days sober and going through wicked withdrawals, hadn’t spent the time suffering from PTSD and other various forms of grief and trauma, soldiering through it so he could see Dave again. He didn’t stand at the edge of a building more than once and debated the consequences of jumping off just to see the love of his life once again, all to be stopped by the end of the goddamn world. 

“No.” He said, stepping forwards, his hand twisted in the chain of Dave’s dog tags. “I refuse.” 

“You can’t refuse the apocalypse Klaus.” Luther said, sounding more resigned than anything else. 

“Too late,” Klaus said, anger building up inside him. It set his blood afire, his head ringing in time with his rapidly pounding heart. The rock was getting closer and closer. “I’m vetoing the apocalypse.” 

“Klaus-“ Diego said, but Klaus wasn’t listening anymore. 

He was staring at that stupid rock hurling towards him, almost like it was mocking him. 

Klaus hadn’t gone through hell and back to be stopped by some stupid rock. He wasn’t about to be kept from seeing Dave simply being his sister decided she wanted to randomly destroy the world. He was going to see Dave here, alive and sober and in fucking control of himself. 

He wasn’t going to die with his head hanging down, pathetic and submissive, rolling over at the first sign of resistance. 

To him, the only thing stopping him from finally working up to see Dave again was the floating piece of rock that was getting alarmingly close. 

He wasn’t sure what he was doing, but before he could even think about it, he was raising his hands, something inside him _snapping_ just like his heart did when Dave died. And suddenly his hands were glowing blue, kind of like it did when he brought Ben to life, but somehow different. Brighter, bigger, and it felt differently, like he was pulling something buried deep inside him out. 

The rock suddenly stopped where it was. A blue glow surrounding it. And it hurt. 

It felt like a million needles poking into his skin at once, the burn of whiskey injected into his bloodstream, the crash of a hundred highs. 

He was screaming suddenly, his arms shaking under the pressure. It felt like he was personally holding up a thousand pounds of moon rock by the pure stubborn will. His arms burned, and he felt tears crawling down his cheeks and he focused harder, pushing it away. 

He distantly heard his name being called, and suddenly he could feel arms wrapping around him, familiar, warm, loving arms. 

“Focus baby,” Dave whispered in his ear, and Klaus sobbed even louder, feeling the weight of Dave’s arms around him once again. “Just like we practiced, just on a much much larger scale.” 

Klaus would have laughed if he didn’t feel like every atom in his body was getting slowly torn apart every second he was focusing on keeping the rock in the air. 

He could hear thousands of voices screaming, like a million ghosts had walked into the room and started screaming all at once. An invisible wind whipped around them, sending his vest flapping dramatically. The ground under his feet was no longer there, but if he tried to think about that he would probably drop the end of the world onto their heads and that was ill-advised. 

“Steady love,” Dave whispered, and Klaus let out another sob, and the rock was moving away from them, farther and farther from the earth every seconded he continued to mentally push. “You got this, your doing so good darling.” 

He wasn’t sure how long it took, his world narrowing into the task of pushing with every ounce of his being and listening to Dave’s steady flow of encouraging words. Until suddenly the rock was out of their area, left to hurtle through space out of risk of colliding into them again. 

He let out a shuddering breath, falling to the ground once again and letting out a loud sob. Dave’s arms were still around him, holding him close as Klaus broke down. 

It still hurt, like his muscles had been strained to the point of snapping, like someone poured burning hot water over every inch of him. 

Dave was shushing him, and Klaus keened out his name, his fingers scrambling over his dead lover's softly glowing body. The blood was still there, the gaping hole and pale skin. But it was his Dave, with the soft blue eyes and an even softer smile. 

“Dave,” He sobbed, burying his face into Dave’s shoulder and ignoring the fact that his siblings were still standing in shock around him. “Davey.” 

___________________________________

“We will get out of here,” Dave promised, staring into his eyes. “The second we are able to, we’re getting out of here.” 

Klaus nodded, biting his lips. 

How could he tell his lover that he had a way out of here? That they could leave right now, just open the briefcase and zap to the future, where they could have their apartment, be married. How could he tell his lover that he was from the future, that he was a time traveler? 

A part of him knew that Dave wouldn’t mind, that his lover took all of Klaus’s weirdness in stride and never questioned it once. But what if this was the straw that broke the camels back? Because it was crazy, insane, unbelievable. 

“Two more months,” Dave whispered, and Klaus wanted to pull him closer, and he would if hey weren’t in the middle of the camp. “Then we can have our happy little life together.” 

Klaus wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he said the only words that he knew applied to every situation Dave was in. 

“I love you.” 

It was the last time he was able to say it to Dave, for mere seconds later a bomb hit, and they were in the middle of a firefight. Klaus told himself he would tell Dave after this one fight, that they would get through this battle and escape into the future. They just had to wait for this battle to end.

The firefight ended with Dave laying on the ground, his blank blue eyes staring at the sky and a bloody hole in his chest. 

________________________

“I love you,” Klaus whispered to him, for the first time in the new chapter of his life. “I love you Dave.” 

They had so much to deal with, like Vanya unconscious on the stage, Allison’s voice, Vanya and his powers. But right now, he was content to lie softly crying in Dave’s arms. The world still turning around them. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or Kudo if you enjoyed it! I had tons of fun writing this story whoops


End file.
